Ohio Players
Ohio Players were an American funk, soul music and R&B band, most popular in the 1970s. They are best known for their songs "Fire" and "Love Rollercoaster". Gold certifications, records selling at least five hundred thousand copies, were awarded to the singles "Funky Worm", "Skin Tight", "Fire", and "Love Rollercoaster"; plus to their albums Skin Tight, Fire, and Honey. On August 17, 2013, Ohio Players were inducted into the inaugural class of the Official R&B Music Hall of Fame that took place at Cleveland State University in Cleveland, Ohio. Due to their funky sound and heartfelt soul songs, they are wildly regarded as one of the greatest funk bands of all time. History The band formed in Dayton, Ohio in 1959 as the Ohio Untouchables and initially included members Robert Ward (vocals/guitar), Marshall "Rock" Jones (bass), Clarence "Satch" Satchell (saxophone/guitar), Cornelius Johnson (drums), and Ralph "Pee Wee" Middlebrooks (trumpet/trombone). They were best known at the time as a backing group for rhythm and blues group The Falcons. Ward had proved to be an unreliable leader, who would sometimes, during gigs, walk off the stage, forcing the band to stop playing. Eventually, the group vowed to keep playing even after he left. Ward and Jones got into a fistfight in 1964, after which the group broke up. Ward found new backups, and the group's core members returned to Dayton. They replaced Ward with 21-year-old guitarist Leroy "Sugarfoot" Bonner, who would become the group's front man, and added drummer Gregory Webster. To accommodate Bonner's musical style preferences for the group ("R&B with a little flair to it") and to avoid competing with Ward, the group changed their format. By 1965, the group had renamed themselves Ohio Players, reflecting its members' self-perceptions as musicians and as ladies' men. The group added two more singers, Bobby Lee Fears and Dutch Robinson, and became the house band for the New York-based Compass Records. In 1967, they added vocalist Helena Ferguson Kilpatrick, who had just returned from George Gershwin's European Tour of Porgy and Bess. The group disbanded again in 1970. After again re-forming with a line-up including Bonner, Satchell, Middlebrooks, Jones, Webster, trumpeter Bruce Napier, vocalist Charles Dale Allen, trombonist Marvin Pierce, and keyboardist Walter "Junie" Morrison, the Players had a minor hit on the Detroit-based Westbound label in with "Pain" (1971), which reached the Top 40 of the Billboard R&B chart. Vocalist and saxophonist James Johnson joined the group at this time. Dale Allen shared co-lead vocals on some of the early Westbound material, although he was not credited on their albums Pain and Pleasure. It was at Westbound Records where the group met George Clinton, who admired their music. The two albums' avante-garde covers featured a spiked-black leather-bikini clad, bald model Pat "Running Bear" Evans, who would later appear on the covers of additional Ohio Players albums, including Climax, Ecstasy, and Gold. The band's first big hit single was "Funky Worm", which reached No. 1 on the Billboard R&B chart and made the Top 20 on the Billboard Hot 100 in early 1973. It sold over one million copies and was awarded a gold disc by the R.I.A.A. in May of that year. The band signed with Mercury Records in 1974. By then, their line-up had changed again, with keyboardist Billy Beck instead of Morrison and drummer James "Diamond" Williams instead of Webster. On later album releases, they added second guitarist/vocalist Clarence "Chet" Willis and percussionist Robert "Kuumba" Jones. Meanwhile, keyboardist Walter "Junie" Morrison recorded three albums on his own before joining Funkadelic as the force behind their hit album One Nation Under a Groove. An internet story in advance of a June, 2017 concert indicated that Billy Beck, Jimmy "Diamond" Williams, Clarence "Chet" Willis, and Robert "Kuumba" Jones are still performing. The band had seven Top 40 hits between 1973 and 1976. These included "Fire" (No. 1 on both the R&B and pop chart for two weeks and one week respectively in February 1975 and another million seller) and "Love Rollercoaster" (No. 1 on both the R&B and pop charts for one week in January 1976; another gold disc recipient). The group also took on saxophonist James Johnson. The group's last big hit was "Who'd She Coo?" a No. 1 R&B hit in August 1976. It was their only success in the United Kingdom, where it peaked at No. 43 on the UK Singles Chart in July 1976. In the late seventies, three members of the group went on to form funk-soul band Shadow, which would release three albums. Deaths Clarence "Stach" Satchell (born April 15, 1940) died December 30, 1995 after suffering a brain aneurysm at the age of 55; Ralph "Pee Wee" Middlebrooks (born August 20, 1939) died in November 1997 of cancer; Vincent Thomas ("Venny Wu"), (born January 26, 1958) died February 16, 2008, of cancer, in his hometown of Lubbock, Texas, and Robert Ward (born October 15, 1938) died at home December 25, 2008. Cornelius Johnson (born July 12, 1937) died February 1, 2009. Leroy "Sugarfoot" Bonner (born March 14, 1943, Hamilton, Ohio) died January 26, 2013 at age 69 of cancer. Marshall "Rock" Jones (born January 1, 1941, Dayton, Ohio), the last surviving member from the Ohio Untouchables line-up, died of cancer on May 27, 2016 in Houston, Texas, at age 75. Walter "Junie" Morrison died in February 2017, aged 62, leaving Billy Beck, James "Diamond" Williams, Clarence "Chet" Willis, and Robert "Kuumba" Jones as the last known surviving members of the group. It is currently unknown what happened to the other members of the band. Why Their Songs Rock # They had a very funky sound. # Their songs are great. # They had a great drummer, James "Diamond" Williams. # They also made amazing soul music. Bad Qualities # Their album covers are weird and erotic. # Their music declined in quality starting with the 1979 album Everybody Up. Band Members The band had many lineup changes over the years. Classic Lineup * Marshall "Rock" Jones – Fender bass (1959–1984) * James "Diamond" Williams – drums, chimes, percussion, lead & background vocals, timbales, congas (1974–1980; unknown–present) * Billy Beck – piano, grand piano, organ, Hammond B-3 organ, Fender Rhodes piano, Wurlitzer electric piano, RMI electric piano, Clavinet, ARP Odyssey, ARP string ensemble, percussion, lead & background vocals (1974–1980; unknown–present) * Leroy "Sugarfoot" Bonner – guitar, percussion, lead & background vocals (1964–1997) * Ralph "Pee Wee" Middlebrooks – trumpet, trombone & background vocals (1959–1984) * Clarence "Satch" Satchell – baritone sax, tenor sax, soprano sax, alto sax, flute, percussion, lead & background vocals (1959–1980) * Marvin "Merv" Pierce – trumpet, flugelhorn, valve trombone & background vocals (1972–1982) Other Members * Robert Ward – guitar (1959–1964) * Cornelius Johnson – drums (1959–1964) * Gregory "Greg" Webster – drums (1964–1974) * Bobby Lee Fears – vocals (1964–1970) * Dutch Robinson – vocals (1964–1970) * Helena Ferguson Kilpatrick – vocals (1967–unknown) * Charles Dale Allen – vocals (1970?–unknown) * Bruce Napier – trumpet (1972–1974) * Walter "Junie" Morrison – keyboards (1970–1974) * James Johnson – vocals, saxophone (1971?–unknown) * Clarence "Chet" Willis – guitars (1977–1980; unknown–present) * Robert "Kuumba" Jones – congas (1977–present) * Wes Boatman – keyboards (1980–1981) * Jimmy Sampson – drums (1981–1982) Discography Studio Albums Live Albums * Ol' School (1996, Essential Music) * Jam (1996, Mercury) * Live 1977 (2013 Goldenlane records) Compilation Albums Singles Notes Videos The Ohio Players|A fan-made tribute mix featuring songs by the band. External Links Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:Disco Category:Soul Category:Funk Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Ohio Players Category:1980s Category:Artists Category:Bands